Are You Still There?
by RodayGorham44
Summary: Mutations come in all forms; some are more powerful than can be imagined. Her mutation rapidly gained strength, and now Logan's may not be able to save her this time...


**I do not own the X-Men movies and/or comic books, although I wish I did. And I wish Logan and Rogue would just get together already! Haha. I also don not own the song "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl. Reviews would be much appreciated. This is my first story ever.**

* * *

_"Come on, I'll take care of you."_

_"… You promise?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah I promise"_

That memory was the only thing reeling through Logan's screwed up mind these days. He hadn't moved from where he was sitting for three days now. The professor, Storm and even Scott tried to get him up and about again, but to no avail. Jean couldn't even help. As much as it killed him, he wanted to be there. It was raining now, and that still couldn't make the stubborn mutant tear his eyes away from the smooth stone in front of him.

_Marie__ "Rogue"__ D'Ancanto_

He reached out and slowly traced the engraved letters. He was trying to force himself to believe that it wasn't real. He prayed to wake up any minute and find that all of this was just a horrible nightmare. That she really was just down the hall in class. As the rain began to pound harder against his skin, Logan knew that this was real. She was dead… and it was partially his fault.

He had left again…searching for answers. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He hadn't listened when she pleaded with him not to go. Why did he want to know of the man he used to be, when she needed him now more than ever?

She thought she finally had her powers under control, only to find out that her mutation had grown stronger… much stronger. It had gotten to a point that if her skin was in contact with another person's for even a millisecond… she could kill them. She found it out the hard way though. She tapped a student on the shoulder and they went into anaphylactic shock, than shortly after had died.

She was distraught. Not one person in the mansion could console her, and not many wanted to get close enough to try. All she wanted was Logan. The smell of cigars infused with his sent filling her room as he sat next to her. His gruff voice telling her it would all be ok. Charles tried to contact Logan about her increasingly worsening state of mind and health, but the mutant shut him out before he could tell him why he must return.

Two months crept by and she slipped into a depression, locking herself in her room. Never once coming out to eat or go to class, or even go to the bathroom. Charles tried to talk to her, but she too blocked him out. Bobby tried to break in, but she screamed and threatened to touch him if he tried to get in.

Logan arrived back at the mansion just hours too late. He was making his way to the professor's office, and before his hand touched the handle of the door, Charles' voice rang through his mind.

_Logan… you need to find Rogue… I ca__n't pick up her energy anymore._

At the mention of her name, Logan sprinted through the mansion to her door, finding it locked. He pounded on it, shouting her name and not getting a response. He broke the door off its hinges, only to find her lying on the floor, pail and surrounded by a sea of red mostly around her arms. He rushed to her side, and leaned down to place his hand on her face.

"Logan- don't touch her." Came Jean's voice from the doorway. He looked up at her.

"She'll kill you…" she whispered.

"She hasn't yet." He growled, as he placed his hand on her face like he had on Liberty Island and waited for the pull that he knew all too well. He waited and waited… but nothing ever happened. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She'd been gone for too long…

"…No…" He whispered, lifting her lifeless body onto his lap, and cradling her head. Her body was weightless and frail from her not eating. He caressed the white streaks that framed her face, stared down at the vertical lines that were permanently part of her wrists, as tears began to sting the corners of his eyes.

"NO!!" he screamed out, his voice echoing throughout the mansion. He rocked back and forth, silent sobs coursing through him like fire.

"Come on darlin', wake up. Don't do this to me..." he whispered to her, praying she'd hear and open her eyes. But she never moved.

It was then that he noticed something lying next to her; a piece of folded paper with his name on it. He picked it up, opened it slowly as to not move her from his arms and read;

_'Logan,_

_I waited for you… today. But you didn't show. No.No.No. I needed you… today. So where did you go? You told me to call. Said you'd be there. And though I haven't seen you, are you still there?_

_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here and I'm never alone._

_And though I cannot see you, and I can't explain why. Such a deep, reassurance, you've placed in my life oh. We cannot separate. 'Cause you're part of me, and though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen._

_I cried out with no reply. And I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here and I'm never alone._

_We cannot separate. You're part of me, and though you're invisible, I'll trust the unseen.I cried out with no reply. And I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here and I'm never alone._

_But don't worry Logan… I still love you, and I always will._

_-Marie'_

Logan let go of the paper and let it slowly flutter down to the floor. Marie…_his_ Marie… was gone.

"My god… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Jean didn't try to bring him away from her. She simply let him hold her and cry, for it would be the last time he could.

Now, five days later he was sitting in front of her grave, staring at her name, yelling at anyone who came too close. He would protect and care for her still, even if he was too late to save her. That would haunt him for the rest of his life. He looked down at his hand, and clenched his fist. One adimantium claw came through his skin with a shing. He reached out towards the stone and slowly and neatly carved something into it. Finally he stood up from the ground, retracting the blade and looked down at the grave one more time. Underneath her name now said;

"_My True Love"_

Though not as perfect as her name above, the carving was as true as the rain that bounced off of him. He slowly began to walk away, but not before turning around and whispering into the wind;

"I love you Marie…"

-Fin


End file.
